The Dark Ladies
by Vamprisslizy
Summary: First Chap up Voldemort has a new plan. Something is up with Hermione, Ginny, Luna,and thier amarican friend. Dark fic. Voldamortand lady death win.Dumbledore,RonWeasley,Draco Malfoy,andHarryPotter bashing and slash complete summary in story.PleaseReview


_**The Dark Ladies**_

Voldemort has a new plan. Something is up with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, some Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw girls, and their American friend. There are some new Dark Ladies terrorizing the county, they are ruled by only one, Lady Death. Read to find out parings. Takes place in their 7th year, Dumbledore is still alive, but not Sirius.

I don't own anyone but Lady Death & Elizabeth.

Chapter 1: Elizabeth

There were 4 figures in a Dungeon room. There was a table against one wall, the wall next to it was covered in cabinets filled with potion ingredients, the wall next to that had a huge chest against it, the last wall had a portrait of a basilisk on it, and in the center of the room was a huge cauldron.

All of the 4 figures wore a black cloak, but they each have a different color lining their hoods. One has Blue lining, he is stirring and adding ingredients to the cauldron, one has Dark Green lining, he is handing ingredients to Blue, one had Silver lining he is sitting next to the chest, and the last has Blood Red lining, he is sitting next to Silver.

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if we are caught?" Blood Red asked Silver.

"Yesss I'm sssure, it isss the perfect plan. They will not catch usss!" Silver replied with a hiss in his voice.

"It is done!" Blue said pouring the contents of the cauldron into 3 goblets. He handed then to his companions. They drank the stuff and within a few seconds they doubled over in pain. Then after a few minuets the stood straight but they were smaller now.

"You know the plan. Change clothes then meet me in the front room." Silver ordered them, as Blue cleaned up the mess in the cauldron.

-.-

Miles away a figure wearing a black cloak with silver lining the hood and sleeves, is walking away from a manor that had a mark above it, lighting up the night sky. It was a black lily with thorns that had a silver snake wrapped around it.

The figure silently walked past a mail box that read 'DOVENS' and onto the street. The figure looks up at the sky and silver moon light falls upon her face. All Black eyes with silver pupils look at the moon, and blood red lips smile a beautiful but very, very dark smile.

She silently walks into the middle of the street and disappears.

-()()

2 Weeks later ()()

The great hall of Hogwarts was filling up fast. Students quickly sat at their house tables and waited for Professor McGonagall to bring in the first years to be sorted.

"Hey, have you heard about the Dovens?" Colin Creevly asked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who sat at the Gryffindor table.

"No, what about them?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, they were murdered with an unknown spell, by a dark lady, Lady Death! No one knows if she is with you-know-who, but I hope she isn't. It's said she has eyes that are all black with silver pupils, no white at all in her eyes that is pure evil! She left her dark mark above the Dovens' house, it was a black lily that had thorns with a silver snake wrapped around it!" he told them.

Hermione and Ginny stared at him shocked, Ron looked a bit scared, and Harry was banging his head on the table mumbling something like "great now I have 2 darkies to defeat."

Colin was about to say something, but then Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years to be sorted. They, like the rest of the hall stared, because there were 3 boys that looked about 17/18 years old.

Ginny and Luna stared at them. One has black hair with charcoal eyes, he is wearing black and silver school robes, and he is the tallest of the three, around 6'2. The middle highted one, which is 5'11, has blond hair with blue eyes, and is wearing blood red and black school robes. The shortest one is 5'9, has brown hair with green eyes, and is wearing dark green and black school robes.

Ginny is staring at the blond and Luna is staring at the brunette. Professor sorted everyone except the three.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the whole hall, "These three young men are transfer students from Dumstrang. They are in their 7th year." He nodded to Professor McGonagall. She looked at the three then a piece of parchment and called, **"REEDS, THOMAS!" **The black haired boy walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall sat the sorting hat upon his head.

_'Hello again, don't worry I won't tell. I believe you wish to go into Slytherin again, Hmmmmmm?' it said to Reeds. _

'_Yes' he replied._

"**SLYTHERIN!"** it yelled throughout the hall.

He got took the hat off his head and walked like everyone is lower than him, to the Slytherin table. He sat next to Draco Malfoy.

"**MC DONY, LOUIS!"** Professor McGonagall called. The blond walked up and sat on the stool. Before the hat even touched his head it called, **"SLYTHERIN!" **He walked to the Slytherin table looking down his nose at the other students with a sneer. He sat on the other side of Malfoy.

"**LEE, RICHARD!" **called Professor McGonagall. The last one, the brunette, walked up and sat on the stool. Like McDony before the hat even touched his head it yelled, **"SLYTHERIN!"** He smirked and sat down across from Malfoy.

Ginny and Luna smiled in a knowing way at each other.

Dumbledore said a few word and warnings, and then he started the feast.

At the head table McGonagall is speaking worriedly to Dumbledore. "Albus, she isn't here! What if she was captured?"

"My dear, she hasn't been captured, she will be here soon." He told her soothingly.

She was about to reply when the doors of the great hall slammed open.

Lizy: you know this is a great place to stop but I'll go on.

A young woman walked into the great hall. She looks about 18. She is 6'1, has long ringlet curly black hair down to her butt, her eyes are icy, they are translucent blue with dark blue around her iris'. She is wearing a white tank top that has silver stars on it, a matching knee length white skirt with silver moons on it, a pair of silver 2 in open-toed strap heels, her nails are painted silver, and she has a silver locket hanging from her neck.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna gasped, as did the rest of the hall, ran up to her happily. She stopped in front of them and smiled warmly at them. "It's great to see you three!" she said with an American accent.

"We didn't know you were coming here to Hogwarts, but we are glad to see you also." Hermione told her.

"I wasn't planning to until a few days ago. Now I must go be sorted." She said walking around them to the staff table, as they quickly sat back at their tables.

When Hermione and Ginny got to their table Ron suspiciously asked, "who is she and how do you know her?"

Lizy: I am tired so this is all for this chapie.

Ginny: who do you think we are going to be paired with?

Lizy: guess when you review or you could wait and see in the next chapie.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
